Caught in a Web (NEW)
by CountryAtHeart02
Summary: Scarlett and Peter have been friends for as long as they can remember. What happens when Scarlett finds out why Peter disappears all the time? And what happens when Scarlett can't control her powers anymore? Read to go into the lives of Peter Parker and Scarlett Blackwell. Will they fall in love? Or will their friendship be destroyed forever?
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

We've been friends since as long as I can remember. Peter Parker and I. Ever since my dad decided to put me in the public-school system. With my dad's job, he was too busy to homeschool me and didn't want to send me to a boarding school. 'You need to toughen up. A boarding school won't do that to you,' he'd always say to me. And that's when I met Peter. Beginning of kindergarten. The first day he wasn't sure how to hold scissors to I helped him out and he ended up cutting Ned's (our mutual bestie) hair… He wasn't allowed to use scissors without supervision after that.

My mom died at childbirth, so I never got to meet her. I bet she was lovely. The way dad talks about her makes me miss her so much. I never told Peter much about my parents. He doesn't know how or when my mother died, and he definitely doesn't know who my father is, and I'd like to keep it that way.

Peter, as well as Ned, think that I was raised by a nanny because my parents were never home. Which technically is true since dad is always on a mission of some sort. Vision stood in as my nanny and would take care of me and take me places and use the extreme extent of his knowledge to teach me anything and everything I wanted to know about something that the school system doesn't teach me. He would disguise himself, of course, because if me, a normal girl from Brooklyn, was walking around with Vision, people would start asking questions.

_'Are you his girlfriend?' No, his girl is Wanda._

_'Are you Mister Starks daughter? Niece?' No. well, technically niece (I do call him uncle)._

_'Can we take a picture with you Vision?' No. I can't leave his side. Unless you want me in it too, then in that case, still no. I don't take pictures of myself._

All questions that I've heard from interviews that other famous people have endured. I'd rather not have my face plastered on every Facebook page and jumbotron in the country. Peter and Ned would ask questions about who I really am, and I don't want that.

Recently I've been getting visions again. They're almost like forced nightmares. I have no choice but to endure the pain in them. But they all come true, unless I do something about them first. Wanda Maximoff and I share similar powers. I can't read minds, but I can move things with my mind and I can sense other people's emotions. But only the emotions I've felt myself. Anger, sadness, joy… everything except love. I love my father and my aunts and uncles but that's a different kind of love. My eyes also change color depending on the mood I am in. Red for angry, green for jealousy, blue for sad, and so on.

I don't know how I got my powers or why I have them (Thor keeps saying he gave me the powers as a gift when I was born but I highly doubt it. Why would he give me something that comes with such horrible things?) but I have learned to accept them.

The only one who knows about them other than my dad and everyone else at Stark Tower, is Peter. I apparently spaced out for a while and then tears fell down my cheeks and when I snapped out of it, I broke down in tears and kept mumbling things about someone being hurt. When I stopped crying, Peter asked what happened and what I was talking about. I explained everything to him. Eyes and everything (bad idea really, I can't hide anything from him anymore).

I hate having to hide my identity from my best friends. But with them and the school system and everyone I meet; my name is Scarlett Blackwell. And until something changes, that will always be my name.


	2. Chapter 1

Here we go guys! Chapter one for y'all! Don't forget to read and review! Lemme know what you think! Thanks!

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

For the past two days, I haven't been out of the apartment. No school, no movie nights with Peter and Ned, no training at Stark Tower with Natasha and Wanda, no ultimate science labs with Bruce Banner, and no usual number 12 at Delmar's.

"SCARLETT? SCARLETT, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON OPEN UP!" I hear my best friend, Peter Parker, pounding on the door of my apartment.

I ignore him, hoping he'll go away. I know he won't, but a girl can dream.

"SCARLETT COME ON! ITS ME, PETER PARKER, YOUR BESTEST FRIEND EVER!" I hear him shouting from the other side of the door while I sit on the couch crying, wanting to be left alone.

"Go away!" I yell back at him, my mind completely numb and not thinking about anything in particular. I mindlessly make two flowers spin in circles around each other in the air with my fingers, completely ignoring Peter. "Scarlett, please…I know you're hurting. You haven't been out of your apartment for two days and haven't been at school…Come on… I can hear you crying, and I can't do anything about it if you don't let me in... Please…" He says softly, almost in defeat.

I reluctantly get off the couch and trudge over to the door, put the flowers back into their vase, and then slowly open the door. Leaning on the door frame in my baggy shirt and grey sweatpants, I stare at him, waiting for him to do, or say something.

He doesn't say anything to me. All he does is grab me by the shoulder and pulls me into a hug. He starts to walk forward a little bit, with me still in his strong arms, just enough to close the door behind us so we don't disturb Mrs. Jensen, out grouchy old neighbor who hates any type of noise.

I cry into Peter's chest and he rubs my back and kisses my head and tells me that everything will be okay. He leads me to the couch and puts an arm around my shoulders and the other strokes my hair.

After calming down, I explain everything to Peter.

"The visions are back. I can't keep them away. The specialists I see have tried finding ways to control them but even they are stumped. I've been through so many tests and trial runs that I'm about to give up." I say flatly as I sit on the couch next to him and stare at the wall, not focusing on anything specific. "Yesterday I had one before I left for school that was so terrible that I couldn't bear to face the school day, so I had my dad call me in sick. I stayed up last night crying into my pillow and was so exhausted I stayed home today to sleep. But then another one came. Another awful one that broke me down into tears." I choke out a sob and being crying again.

Silence.

"Scarlett…" Peter speaks up after a while. "Why didn't you come to me in the first place? You know how much I love you and care about you. I'm there for you a hundred percent of the time." He pulls me into a one-armed hug and strokes my head.

"I don't know Peter… I guess I-" I was cut off by the sound of a beeping phone. "Let me guess," I begin with a huff, "Stark internship?" I turn around to face the boy sitting on the couch.

He looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Scar... If I could explain, I would. But I can't right now. I promise I'll tell you when I get the chance to okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Fine." I say, forgetting about the visions for a moment and becoming upset and hurt at the fact that he leaves at the worst possible times for his damn internship. I didn't even know that uncle Tony started an internship program. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that.

"I'm really sorry Scarlett. I see the red and blue swirls in your eyes and it pains me to see it but I promise you, if I could stay I would… but Mister Stark hates me being late. I have fifteen minutes from the time he messages me until the time I have to be at Stark Tower."

"Just leave already!" I snap, seeing Peter's eyes go straight from surprise to guilt once again, in the blink of an eye.

He leaves through the window and I let out a quiet, low, and short scream then flop back onto the couch, ready to cry again, when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Tough day Bug?" I turn to see my dad standing at the kitchen bar top.

"Dad!" I run up and hug my father, who I haven't seen in almost a week. "I didn't even hear you came in!" I try to catch my breath and wipe away the few tears that are left on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long sweetie. I had to get some things settled with the crew and we ended up in Moscow for a few days."

"It's okay dad. Did you bring me a bottle of sand?

"Of course, I did. How could I forget?"

When I was younger, a friend I used to have, Liz Allan (who is now queen bee of our high school), used to collect snow globes from all the places her dad visited on business trips. I decided I wanted to collect something too since my dad was always going places. He told me that my mother loved the beach so it was then that I decided to collect sand from all over the world.

I take the little bottle and set it on a shelf in the dining room next to all the others and then print out a sticker label that said, "Moscow 2018" on it in a fancy print. I stuck it on the face of the shelf below the bottle and then turn to my dad.

"Thanks Dad. I love you so much." I give him a tight hug.

"I love you too, kiddo."

We decided to have a Disney movie night that night since he didn't have a mission assignment to go on or anything so I had him home all to myself.

We watched Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Mulan, Pocahontas, and Princess and the Frog. We ate popcorn and sang all the songs, although dad was horribly off pitch. But it didn't matter to me. Just being able to spend time with him like this made everything better.

After our marathon of movies, it was about ten at night and he had to get back to Stark Tower for some sleep. He had a meeting the next day and I had school so I saw him off at the main entrance of the apartment building and then went back inside.

I mope back into my apartment and am surprised at what I saw, well actually WHO I saw, sitting on my couch.

"Why the long face?"

"Damn you! Can you not give me a heart attack once in a while Spider-boy?" I say to the red and blue clad superhero.

"It's more fun this way though!" He mockingly whines.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and smile, sitting down on the couch next to him. I met him about six months ago when we there was a meeting at Stark Tower with all the Avengers, me, and Spiderman.

Uncle Tony told me and him to 'take a walk' so we ended up in the gardens and talked for hours before my dad found us. Before we had left, my dad tried to put up a fight but uncle Tony just smiled and then said, 'This is not a matter we should discuss in front of these kids.' My dad backed down and told us to go. It was so easy to talk to Spiderman about my family and what it's like being the daughter of my father. Almost as easy as talking to Peter…

"Anyways, I swung by your window earlier today, while I was doing my usual rounds, and you seemed quite upset. Was it about that boy you always hang out with? What's his name? Peter?"

"Yeah. Peter Parker. I just don't understand him. He seems like he cares but when I need him the most, he gets a fucking phone call or text message from Mister Stark and then says he's gotta leave. He says he loves me and cares about me but if he really did, then why would he leave in the middle of me having an emotional breakdown?"

"Scarlett you've got it all wrong!" He says quickly. "He does love you! A-and I'm sure he has a pretty reasonable explanation for it. I-I mean, why wouldn't he?" He says stuttering as if he were nervous.

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know him."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I hear him mumble to himself.

"What was that?"

"O-oh n-nothing I just meant that you'd be surprised at, uh, how, uh, similar g-guys are with their thinking!" He stumbles.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Spider-boy." I tease. He hates it when I call him that.

"Spider-man!" He fights back.

"Mhm sure." I laugh. "Shouldn't you be like fighting evil bicycle stealers or something like that?"

"Yeah I probably should. I'll see you later okay?"

"Sounds good to me." He gives me a little salute and jumps out the window.

Seconds later, he pops his head back in to say something that I almost didn't catch, he said it so quickly. "Oh yeah by the way I've seen the way he looks at you and I think he loves you as more than a best friend, kay, bye!" and just like that, he was gone.

I run to the window and call out, "What did you mean by that?" I yell as he swings from building to building.

"I don't know!" He yells back. Then he's really gone.

I turn out all the living room lights and go to the bathroom and get ready for bed.

I fall asleep soundly in bed, after making the decision not to talk to Peter at all until he tells me what he's hiding.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next day at school, I'm standing at my locker when a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey Scar, nice to see you here." Peter teases.

"Hey." I say shortly and grab his wrists and take his arms out from around me. I turn back to my locker and start rearranging things, trying to ignore Peter, and hope he'll see I'm busy and leave.

He won't but there's always hope.

"Woah, what's wrong Scar?" He asks with disbelief. "If this is about yesterday, I told you I was sorry. I really am."

"If you were sorry, you would have told me why already. You know how many times you've done that to me since you got the internship? Forty-seven. And yes, I have been keeping count. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, Peter?" I turn to look at him at the last sentence, hoping he would see me on the verge of tears and tell me what he's hiding.

"Scarlett, I-" The warning bell for the beginning of the school day rings and cuts him off.

"I have to go." I say curtly and slam my locker shut and head to class. It doesn't help that I have two classes with him and sit by him in both. Good thing I brought Pascal, my AI system that uncle Tony made for me for my birthday last year. He'll keep me distracted with jokes or music or something like that. He's got quite the personality for a piece of machinery. Then again, Jarvis has quite the personality too so it doesn't surprise me.

Everything goes as normal throughout the day, only thing that changes is the fact that I went to the library instead of sitting at lunch with Peter and Ned, along with ignoring Peter.

Ned texted me throughout the day. Asking if I was okay and asked if I wanted to go to Delmar's after school with him to 'take my mind off Peter'. But I know it was all a trick to get me to see Peter again. Peter and Ned always come up with schemes to get me to do things I don't want to do. I figured out their little tricks both on my own and with auntie Nat's training, so I now know if it's a trick or not. I eventually started to ignore Ned too. All he ever talked about was Peter and why I was upset with Peter and Peter, Peter, Peter. It didn't exactly help.

After school, I would go straight to Stark Tower to punch on the punching bags to release anger or spar with Bucky. He'd go easy on me since he is so much stronger, but it still helps. I then would cry, and Bucky would comfort me and distract me with stories from his many adventures and the little things that have happened when I was at my apartment and not at the Tower.

I didn't go back to my apartment for almost a week and if I did, I would use the fire escape, crawl through my window, get what I need, then leave through the fire escape. I did still attend school, though, but I asked for a different seat in the classes I had with Peter. Lucky for me, there was an empty desk in the back of each one so that's where I stayed, focused on the teacher's lecture, and taking notes. No more of Peter's sarcastic comments or distractions.

PETER

"Why so glum, chum?" Ned asks me. He's been my close friend since he moved to New York three years ago.

"It's just Scarlett… I don't know what to do with her. She's so stubborn. She hasn't talked to me for the past week. No texts or emails, nothing! The only way I can see her is if I go to her as you-know-who but she doesn't know that it's me. I wish I could tell her."

"Then, why don't you? You told me. And don't you think she deserves to know why you keep disappearing?" He reasons with me.

"You found out on accident, remember? And she does deserve to know, of course she does, but I can't tell her. She'd hate me and I'd just put her into more danger if she finds out."

"If she gets mad, she loves you enough to forgive you and accept it eventually. Just tell her and get it over with."

"I will… just… not right now. I need time to figure out how to tell her."

_I hope you'll understand Scarlett._ I think to myself as I see her walk past the lunchroom, three textbooks in her arms.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes. It's Mr. Stark. The message reads: 'Stark Tower. Now. Wear Suit. Scarlett will be there.'

I jump from my seat and apologize to Ned, using the Stark internship as an excuse. Ned knows what it means but curious ears get the better of people and rumors spread and people find out. Not something I can handle.

I take the back exit and see Scarlett a few blocks ahead of me. I quickly change into my Spiderman suit and swing from building to building, swooping up to pick up Scarlett to get her there quickly. She holds onto me tightly and we arrive at the Tower in no time.

SCARLETT

Spiderman sets me down on the balcony gently and we run into the kitchen/lounge area where we see my dad standing behind the couch, and Bucky and Tony relaxed on the plush grey cushions.

Bucky stands up and gives me a hug, "Nice to see you, kiddo."

"You too uncle Bucky." I smile back at him and then give my dad and uncle Tony a hug as well.

After greetings have been settled, I relax into a big chair and wait for the urgent news.

"Scarlett," My dad begins. "As much as I hate to do this, I have a mission for you." He states reluctantly.

"What? Really!?" I say excitedly. I've always wanted to use my power for good and go on missions with the team. My over-protective father wouldn't let me so hearing him say this made me so happy.

"Yes. You and the Spider over there will spy on these two people," He hands me a file folder with two profiles in it, "They are believed to be carrying out illegal jewel trades and we need you two to stop them. Collect all the information you can and report back to us by the end of the week. And if you, Spider boy, let my little girl get hurt, it will be on you. I'm trusting you to protect her with everything you've got. She will be more useful to you on this mission than any of us would, that's the only reason why I am letting her go."

"Yes, Captain America, sir. I will swear I will keep your daughter safe and out of harm's way and if anything happens to her, I will take full responsibility." Spiderman says to my dad, taking my hand in his. It's his way of saying 'It's going to be okay, you got this.' He would do it every time I had a test the next day and he visited my apartment or whenever I was going in for physical training testing with Bucky or Natasha, and when Wanda would put me through mentally exhausting training with my powers.

"Dad, there's really no need for that… I mean, I've been training with Bucky for the past six months and I think I can handle myself. And with Wanda's help, I'm able to use the full extent of my powers and have a better control over them. If anyone is going to need protecting, it's this one over here." I defend myself and point a finger to the boy next to me.

"Scarlett, I'm not going to argue with you. If you can't accept my terms, I will pull you from this mission, understand?" Dad says sternly.

"It's true Steve, she's been doing pretty well in her training. I bet she could beat the Spider bite over there." Bucky stands in for me.

"I said, do you understand?!" My dad raised his voice, sternly.

"Yes, dad..." I reply in defeat.

After that, Tony and Bucky explain all the findings they have about the suspected duo. We found out that they're going to make a trade at the jewelry shop in downtown Queens tomorrow. There will be security on each corner, expanding three blocks and we need to disable them before we can get to the main two guys. Spiderman suggested that we go straight for them and forget about the guards until they chase us but with my father in the room and his protectiveness, we have to knock out the other guys first before anything.

Spiderman already left and I crashed in Bucky's room for the night. Whenever I'm at Stark Tower, that's where I sleep. Bucky's always been there as both a mentor, trainer, and therapist. I can talk to him about anything and he'll help me the best I can. Him and my dad are best friends and he trusts Bucky so that's really the only reason why I'm allowed to stay in his room. I've stayed at Stark Tower so many times that Bucky had a pull-down bed installed for me whenever I stay the night or need some sleep.

It's not that I don't have my own room, I do. It's down the hall from Bucky's but with the visions and nightmares, I don't like being alone. I've woken up screaming before and Bucky would run into my room and calm me down. He'd stay with me until I fell asleep, but I would insist he went back to his room and get some more sleep and that I would be fine. He knew I was lying and would take me to his room and let me lay in his bed and he would take the couch just to make me happy. Since then, whenever I'm at the Tower, I just stay in his room and my room has sort of been turned into my personal office and art studio.

I laugh to myself as I think of the day Spidey found out where I sleep. We were on the top of Stark Tower, watching the sunset.

"So, Miss Rogers, my turn to ask a question, right?" He asks me. We were playing a game of 20 Questions.

"I do believe so," I smile at him.

"Hm…. Where do you sleep? You must live at Stark Tower with your dad and the rest of the Avengers sometimes, but I don't think I've seen a room with your name on it. I've seen one that was labeled as your studio, but I've never seen just a regular bedroom with your name on it." He explains.

"Ah, right. We'll that's because I room with Bucky." I answer him.

"WHAT?" he exclaims. "You share a room with him? PLEASE tell me that nothing happens between you two… I mean, you're seventeen. He's way older than you… I mean, if that's what you're in to then I won't judge but-"

I cut him off with a small laugh at how worked up he's getting. "There's nothing going on. I promise you."

"Okay good." He seems relieved by my response.

"You seem so happy that I don't have 'those' kind of relations with him. Is there something you want to tell me Spidey?" I tease him, leaning in closer to him.

"U-uh n-no Scarlett t-that's not it I just-" He stutters then stops talking. "Never mind. Forget it."

We are just a few inches away from each other. I go to take his mask off, and he catches my wrists and stops me.

"I'm sorry I… I don't know what got into me… I have to go..." I say and walk over to the stairwell to get back into the building.

I don't know what got into me that day but since then, I've been as curious as ever to find out who he is. I've also been feeling strange. I see him and my heart speeds up a little, I begin to smile, the butterflies in my stomach begin to stir…

_Do you have a crush on him, Scarlett?_ I ask myself. _No, it can't be… Your dad and uncle Tony would freak out... It's against the rules to fraternize with co-workers, right? Ugh this can't get any more confusing…_

I fall asleep that night with Spiderman on my mind, leaving my feelings to be figured out for another day.


	4. Chapter 3

SCARLETT

Six days and eight bloody knuckles later, I'm still not talking to Peter. I've been hanging with Spiderman and punching the punching bags in the training room, I haven't given Peter Parker much thought…

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going off, realizing that it's my alarm clock on my phone. I've stayed at the Tower for the past week, doing everything I can to avoid Peter. While I do enjoy the large, spacious Stark Tower, I miss my little apartment… And Peter. And Ned. And everything we used to do together. Getting our usual's at Delmar's after school three times a week and eating them on the roof mine and Peter's apartment building. I miss the laughs and sweet moments Peter and I shared. I miss him holding me in his arms when he rushes in because I was screaming from a nightmare.

I check my messages and realize I have one from Aunt May. And that's what broke me.

'Scarlett, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I need you to come talk to Peter. Please… Talk through your issues and make up with him. He's been mopey since you started ignoring him and it's really depressing around here. He barely eats, he sleeps a lot, he holes himself up in his room all the time and won't talk to me. All I know is what I know from Ned. Please Scarlett, I love both of you. You've been inseparable since you were little. I'm sure you can get through this problem together, right? Xoxo, May."

I love Aunt May like she's part of the family. That's why I decided to call Peter.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Peter's number (He's number 5 on speed dial). The phone rang and rang and rang… No answer.

I didn't bother to leave a voice message. I guess I'll have to wait until I get to school to talk to him.

I walk to the bathroom and take a shower, then get dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, red converse, and a green off-the-shoulder shirt, layering a black tank and sports bra underneath. I apply some light make-up (my dad is old-fashioned and won't let me wear much. Not that I want to anyways. Just enough to hide a few blemishes). Just some skin tone evener, light blush, mascara, and a thin line of eyeliner flicking up into a small wing on my eyelids. I pull my hair into a high pony tail and slide on a few bracelets, one being the charm bracelet Peter got me for my birthday last year.

I check the clock and realize I only have 20 minutes until I have to be at school.

"Shit!" I exclaim and run downstairs to the kitchen, grab a piece of toast and an apple, and rush out the door.

As I rush out the front doors of the building, a familiar red and blue suit stands in front of me.

"Hey Spidey. Sorry, can't talk. I have to get to school." I say quickly and try to get around him.

"Let me give you a lift. I have to go to school too. Midtown, actually." He explains.

"Wait, you go to Midtown?!" I practically yell. His hand comes up and covers my mouth.

"Don't be so loud. Yes, I go to Midtown. I'm only seventeen. This whole Spiderman thing is only a… part-time thing." He says in a hushed tone.

"We'll talk more later. We're going to be late." I state and he tells me to hold on tight and we swing from roof to roof, making it to school in about seven minutes.

PETER

After Scarlett rushes inside, I change into my civilian clothes and rush to my locker to get my History textbook. But I didn't expect what I was going to see.

"Hey, Parker…" The fiery red-head said slowly.

"Scarlett…" I say, my voice just above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you… I miss you Peter. These past few weeks have been awful without you… I've been sparring with Bucky or punching a bag almost every night because I was driven crazy. I needed to get you off my mind. Sparring with the help of a friend's adventures around New York made it possible. I thought not thinking of you would make it easier to leave… But I realize now that I don't want to leave you. I just needed some time to think. I'm sorry Peter. I overreacted. I just… I just want you to tell me what's going on." She had grabbed both my hands lightly in hers as she spoke.

"Scarlett… I've missed you too." That's all I could say. I was just so happy I had my best friend back.

Taking advantage of her grip on my hands, I pull back, letting her fall into me as I wrap her in a hug. Not too long after, I feel her sobbing, her arms holding me tighter. I stroke the back of her hair, then pull away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I look into her eyes and ask her gently.

"I've just missed you so much and was scared that you wouldn't forgive me for shutting you out…I thought I would have lost you." She explained through tears.

I hold her face in my hands and wipe away a tear with my thumb. "You will never lose me Scar. I promise."

She nods her head and reaches in for another hug. I welcome her with open arms and kiss the top of her head. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." I say to myself more than her.

The tardy bell rings and we break apart. She quickly wipes away the rest of her tears and we split ways and go to class. I shoot her a quick text before I enter class.

_'Meet me in your room after school. I'll tell you what's going on then. X'_

_'Okay. Delmar's first? I haven't had a usual since I left.'_

_'Ha-ha, sure. Delmar's, then your place.'_

I shove my phone in my pocket and enter class, mentally preparing myself for the scolding I was about to get from Mr. Hanson.

SCARLETT

I put my phone away and enter the art room, apologizing for being late. My art teacher, Mrs. Lancer, and I are somewhat close. She knows about Peter and me and how I've been living at my uncle's house in order to avoid him. She knows sometimes the traffic can be tricky, so she excuses my tardiness with a smile and all she does (so the other students don't think she's favoriting people) is tell me that instead of my sketch being due tomorrow, it's due at the end of class today. No big deal, honestly. All I have to do is add some shading and it's done.

I silently work on my sketch as I listen to some smooth jazz through my earbuds which are connected to the phone my uncle Tony built. Spiderman has the same style phone I do except he has Karen and his is red and not green like mine. Pascal is programmed into my phone so everywhere I go, Pascal is with me. He talks to me sometimes through whatever system I have. But I always tune him out when I'm trying to work. He does like to take control of my playlist sometimes, just to mess with me. He'll throw in some Black Veil Brides while I'm listening to Louis Armstrong. Quite the personality, I must say. I don't mind though. He keeps me on my toes.

The bell for the end of first period rings and I turn in my drawing. It's a black and white sketch of the New York skyline from the top of Stark Tower. I got inspiration from one of the many times Spiderman took me up there to see the sunset. The time when I was living at the tower and we stayed up on the roof for about three hours just talking. He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his chest and we lied down, gazing up at the stars until I was interrupted by a text from my dad telling me to get home and go to sleep.

The school day is finally over, and I get a text from Peter.

'Hey, go ahead and get Delmar's without me. I'll me you at your apartment at 4 ok?' It read.

I sigh and reply to him: 'Yeah okay. See you then...'

I head over to Delmar's and make small talk with Mr. Delmar for a little bit while my order is being prepped. I thank Mr. Delmar and head to my apartment and wait for Peter in my room.

I constantly check my clock and watch. 4:00… 4:15…5:30…7:45… the hours go by waiting for Peter and he never shows up.

Around 8:30 I hear a weak knocking on my window and see Spiderman, hunched over, gripping his side. I hurry to open the window and help him in.

"What happened to you?!" I say in shock as I lay quickly cover my bed with a sheet and help him lay down. "This looks bad, hold tight okay? I'm gonna patch you up." I say quickly, giving him a squeeze on his hand and then running to the supply closet to get my emergency medical kit.

I hear him groaning in pain as I enter the room. "Scarlett…please…" He says through his teeth.

"I know, I know… this is going to hurt a little bit. I'm sorry." I pour some water over the gashes on his side. I look up at his mask-covered face and see some blood coming from the side of his head. "Your head!" I exclaim. I reach over and have him turn his head slightly. Part of the mask had been torn and all I can see is curly brown locks, soaked with blood.

"Scarlett… do you need me to take my mask off?" he asks.

"If you're okay with me finding out who you are, then yes. I need to make sure your head's okay." I reply thoughtfully.

He shakes his head lightly up and down and then reaches to unmask himself. He grimaces a little at his movement because of his side, the stretching of his muscles. I stop tending his side wounds when I realize who the boy was behind the mask… my best friend, Peter fucking Parker.

"Peter!?" I exclaim, making him flinch.

"Hey, Scar." He says quietly with a smile. "Surprise."

"Peter Parker… is Spiderman… Spiderman is Peter Parker… Peter Parker is my best friend… I'm best friends with Spiderman…" I say in shock to myself. I turn to Peter. Slapping his shoulder, I freak out a bit. "How could you not tell me Parker?!"

"Ow! Hey!" He says, putting his hands up in defense. "Scarlett I'm sorry I wanted to. I really did. But then I found out you were Cap's daughter and Tony Stark was your uncle and I just didn't want you to get hurt trying to protect me – don't even try to fight that statement, you know you would – and I couldn't bear knowing that I let Captain America's daughter, and my best friend, get hurt because of me. Not only would that kill me, but your dad would kill me." He explains as I clean the wound on his head.

"You're unbelievable, you know that Parker?" I laugh, all anger towards him vanishing as he looks at me with his doe like brown eyes.

"But you love me anyways." He states matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I do. You're my best friend. I'm kinda stuck with you." I tease. "Now you gotta take off that suit so I can tend to the rest of your wounds. What happened anyways?" I tell him.

He presses the spider decal on the front of his suit, and it goes slack. He slowly takes it off, wincing in pain the entire time. I help his take it off the rest of the way and set it on my desk chair. All he's wearing now is a pair of boxers. I hesitate with the cleaning alcohol and cloth pad as I take in how fit he is. He's got a nice set of abs, his arms are covered in pure muscle, and his chest is smooth and strong. I can feel my cheeks glowing a light pink, but I quickly snap out of it when my eyes scan over the two gashes on his side.


End file.
